bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godly Bear/Answers to Faqs/Gaming Tips/Wiki Ettiquette
There are many people on this wiki who ask questions that are getting repetitive and somewhat boring because it's the same question stated differently. So, I'm going to provide a general idea that will answer those questions. Some questions may be irrelevant in the future. 1. Is Oracle Chrome good? (example) Short answer: Yes General answer: Any 5-star unit that has the potential to become a 7* that is at its basic evolution will have good stats regardless of the type. Keep the unit and if you happen to have dupes, keep the better type unless you have a dupe unit maxed out, then it is your choice. Questions like these may be ignored because it is too repetitive. 2. When am I getting my free unit of choice? I have not received it yet. If you have not gotten your unit of choice, please wait. DO NOT GO THE FORUM OR THE CHAT OR EVEN RANT on SOMEONE'S MESSAGE WALL TO COMPLAIN. IT IS, IN FACT, NOT A GOOD IDEA BECAUSE IT SHOWS THAT YOU CAN BEHAVE BETTER THAN THAT. you can celebrate but don't complain (sorry for the caps, i needed to emphasize it) 3. How did Ark kill the 6 heroes? (example) Read the lore next to the stats and brave bursts. In addition, read the 6 heroes' lores. 4. When will the units/trial be released in Global/Europe? Consider that Japan is a good 2-4 months ahead of global. Expect new events/units to come 2-4 months for Global. For bf europe players, consider a few months after global. 5. I have a bug while playing Brave Frontier and/or opening the app. What can I do? *Look for a good internet connection. *Close other applications that might be running. *Look for at least one gigabyte of availabe data storage left *Redownload the app. (uninstall, then reinstall. It works with a fb account connected to your existing brave frontier account) *Redownload the data (go to menu from the home screen, you should find redownload somewhere. It works regardless of facebook account or not when it is connected to brave frontier) *At a last resort, contact Gumi Support. In fact Gumi support has the answer to a lot of questions to what you want to ask Squad building and other gaming tips: If you have a question like this, please post this in the forums or make a blog (anons must make an account to write a blog) and do not SPAM "help me make a squad" across the wiki on wiki pages because that is not okay. Help me make a squad based on these units. Consider looking at Linathan's blog, Kite's, AverageAmasian's blogs or anyone who is an advanced player at Brave Frontier. When asking for help, have all the specifics out and be friendly and polite. This includes *cost or level *Trials, raid, quest, grand quest, arena *units' rarity *list all the possible units that can be considered helpful. List all rs units you've obtained and/or free units like Mifune or Miku. If you need a fast way to level up, now's the time! You have 2 more days for quest as of Jan. 4th. Correct me if I'm wrong. Run Karma dungeons on monday (last level or 2nd to last) with nukers to clear it quickly. Changing the world is also another alternative. (Very last quest in Arthava for quest, Eriole and Tesla boss) If not, the most recent quest, if you can finish it quickly. Wiki Ettiquette; I'm going to rephrase of the things of the wiki guidelines that some people need to know. Disclaimer: I did not write or make up these rules Be polite and friendly toward others, especially new users. Mild swearing is only allowed as long as it's not abused. No spamming. Do not edit articles in such a manner that it ruins it. Please use english. No hack sites. No vandalism. Do not break the game's terms of use rules. Category:Blog posts